bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Science Bear/@comment-36905797-20181008142133
Some quest ideas: Tier observations, discover 1 common type, discover 4 epics, 5 rares , 2 legendary types, collect 500,000 from anywhere, and convert 1,000,000 honey. Dialouge: I've been observing your bees bond and do everything with you. Bees are separated into common, rare, epic, legendary, and gifted. But are they worth their rank? Lets find out. Discover 1 common type, discover 4 epic types, 5 rare types , 2 legendary types, collect 500,000 from anywhere, and convert 1,000,000 honey. During: Bees are divided, depending on their states, speed, etc. But enough talking, lets go back to our observation. Discover 1 common type, discover 4 epic types, 5 rare types , 2 legendary types, collect 500,000 from anywhere, and convert 1,000,000 honey. ''Completion: ''Fascinating! There seems to be many, many bee types in each ranks! By studying these, I believe I can unlock some potential in your swarm! Hmm...(thinking)... AH HA! There we go! From here on out, your bees will be able to convert 25% more, to honey at a time! That brings the efficiency multiplier to a total of 525%! Report back when you're ready to do more research. Title: Gifted study, Discover 1 gifted type, use 30 royal jellies on your bees, collect 10 inspire tokens, collect 800,000 from anywhere, convert 1,500,000 honey, defeat 1 werewolf, and 10 ladybugs. Dialouge: A new tier has arrived on this mountain. Gifted! People go crazy to get them. I heard people spend billions and even trillions of honey for these! Figure out what the fuss is all about, and don't forget to discover, 1 gifted type, use 30 royal jellies on your bees, collect 5 inspire tokens, collect 800,000 from anywhere, convert 1,500,000 honey, defeat 1 werewolf, and 10 ladybugs. Think 30 is too much? Here I'm going to give you 25 of my royal jellies I've been saving for experiments like this! During: I'll tell you a secret, I found a special egg called a gifted egg. It always hatches into a gifted be you don't already have! Each gifted bee has unique buffs that don't stack, that's why it is sold for a very high price! I'll be willing to give you this if you complete my next 10 quests, with a bonus of better, and faster conversion rates! But right now, focus on, discovering 1 gifted type, use 30 royal jellies on your bees, collect 10 inspire tokens, collect 800,000 from anywhere, convert 1,500,000 honey, deafeat 1 werewolf, and 10 ladybugs. ''Completion: ''Fascinating! Gifted bees are very unique from any other bees, and seems to work harder than any legendary before! By studying these, I believe I can unlock some potential in your swarm! Hmm...(thinking)... AH HA! There we go! From here on out, your bees will be able to convert 25% more, to honey at a time! That brings the efficiency multiplier to a total of 550%! Report back when you're ready to do more research. Title: Mountain mysteries, discover 23 bee types, defeat a king beetle, and a vicious bee, collect 10 starwberry, blueberry, and treat tokens, use 10 royal jellies on your bees, convert 2,000,000 honey, and collect 12 inspire tokens. Dialouge: Its impressive you came this far. At this time, you're most likely very familiar with our home, but there are lots of mysteries located within, too. Discovering 23 bee types, defeating a king beetle, and a vicious bee, collecting 10 starwberry, blueberry, and treat tokens, and useing 10 royal jellies on your bees, would solve some the mysteries I've been wondering about. During:As time passes, more mysteries arrived at this mountain, treat tokens located inside flowers? Giant beetles, and spikey bees? Solve these mysteries by: Discovering 23 bee types, defeating a king beetle, and a vicious bee, collecting 10 starwberry, blueberry, and treat tokens, and useing 10 royal jellies on your bees. ''Completion: ''Fascinating! I can see the future of this mountain! By studying these, I believe I can unlock some potential in your swarm! Hmm...(thinking)... AH HA! There we go! From here on out, your bees will be able to convert 25% more, to honey at a time! That brings the efficiency multiplier to a total of 575%! Report back when you're ready to do more research. Also sorry for any errors. I will think of new quests in the future. Hope you like these.